


A Maçã de Adão e Eva

by Lieblos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Minseok | Xiumin, M/M, Smut, Top Lu Han, XiuHan - Freeform, Yaoi, lumin - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2020-11-24 20:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblos/pseuds/Lieblos
Summary: Lu Han sempre gostou do sabor agridoce daquilo que o matava. Mas nada era tão incrível quanto o sabor de Minseok.[XIUHAN] [PWP]





	A Maçã de Adão e Eva

**A MAÇÃ DE ADÃO E EVA**

Lu Han sempre gostou do sabor daquilo que o matava. O gosto agridoce do efêmero prazer antes de sugar-lhe lentamente a vida, largá-lo à pele e osso para o mundo terminar de desgraçá-lo. Amava como o cigarro preenchia seu pulmão com o veneno que o deixava com a voz rouca e um futuro câncer. Adorava a sensação da bebida que passava queimando por sua garganta e caia como uma bomba no estômago vazio, roubando-lhe um terço da consciência poucos minutos depois e abandonando-o com a promessa de uma cirrose no futuro. 

Não possuía desprezo a vida, apenas achava que era um dos poucos que sabia o quão bom era o beijo que a Morte lhe dava todas as noites quando saía do trabalho. Um deleite tão harmonioso que o fazia desejar por mais e mais todos os dias, um completo viciado em buscar pelo perigoso.

E um dia o próprio perigo veio até ele.

Em mais um dia regado a nicotina e conhaque, Lu Han foi agraciado pela mais bela visão do pecado. Dono dos mais incríveis olhos que já viu, o homem tomou-lhe a alma com um só olhar, atraindo-o com a isca do desejo carnal. Os cabelos e lábios vermelhos lembravam-lhe do vinho com a safra mais antiga, assim como foi o beijo capaz de sufocá-lo que recebeu horas depois no hotel vagabundo atrás do bar.

Seu demônio tinha o nome de Minseok. Tal nome que ficou para sempre gravado em seu ser depois de tantas vezes que sua voz carregada em prazer o chamou ao receber o melhor boquete de sua vida.

Era impossível não se sentir atraído por aquele homem. Tudo nele era carregado do mais doce e venenoso mel que Lu Han poderia experimentar. A voz suave soava em seus ouvidos como o canto de uma sereia, o atraindo para a sensação mais próxima da Morte. Mas foram aqueles malditos olhos em formato de olho de gato que o fez cair no encanto. E antes que pudesse notar, arrastou Minseok para o motel mais próximo, pouco se fodendo que cheirasse a sêmen seco, urina de gato e ratos passassem pelos corredores.

Minseok o dominou da forma mais intensa que já sentiu em todos os seus trinta e dois anos de idade. O fez sofrer em deleite com sua boca, o torturando e levando-o a combustão com o magma de sensações. E só quando Lu Han já pensava que não aguentaria mais, aquele maldito íncubos o jogou na cama e cavalgou sobre ele, o agraciando com a mais perfeita e erótica visão daquele corpo do pecado subindo e descendo em seu colo, sugando-lhe toda a energia enquanto dava a si mesmo o prazer.

Lu Han esqueceu de todo o resto. Naquele momento, estava transando com a Morte, a fodendo com toda a vitalidade e sentindo-lhe o calor que rodeava seu pau duro. Os beijos do vampiro sugavam-lhe o pouco do ar que conseguia colocar em seus pulmões pela forma ofegante em que se encontrava, passando-lhe a leve experiência da asfixia erótica psicológica.

Amou Minseok naquela noite mais do que amava os cigarros e o álcool. Nada tinha lhe dado tal sensação como aquela droga em forma de homem que lhe roubava a sanidade a cada gemido manhoso que deixava escapar sempre que tinha a próstata acertada. Nada era como aquela visão das coxas fartas a tremer sutilmente, o rosto levemente suado, o cabelo vermelho a grudar nas têmporas, a boca dos mais magníficos lábios meio-aberta, e os olhos âmbar revirados nas órbitas enquanto gozava. 

Nada era como Minseok.

O prazer que tomou o corpo e mente de Lu Han tinha o calor do inferno e cheirava a maçã proibida. O deixou em um torpor digno de ecstasy enquanto seu pau liberava todo o gozo dentro do homem sobre si, o preenchendo com os jatos quentes de porra.

Quando por fim desceu de seu pedaço do paraíso, Lu Han notou o quanto queria ser colocar ao dispor de Minseok, implorar para que ele lhe tomasse todas as noites como acabara de fazer. Um único gole e já estava viciado a nível de sentir a abstinência antecipadamente.

O corpo estava tão cansado quanto nunca. As únicas forças que disponha eram para escorregar as mãos pelas coxas de Minseok, sentindo a febre a emanar daquele homem. Ainda que não tivesse recuperado o fôlego, Lu Han desejava mais do que tudo tocar tais lábios outra vez, inundar-se com o gosto único daquele beijo. E como se lesse seus pensamentos, Minseok sorriu carinhosamente e inclinou-se sobre ele, as mãos apoiadas no peito nu de Lu Han para apoio.

O beijo veio gentil, um toque tão suave quanto seda. Diferente de como foi o murro forte que atravessou seu peito, quebrando-lhe a caixa torácica conforme a mão e o pulso a ultrapassavam para atingir o coração pulsante, o envolvendo na palma da mão.

O doce antes do amargo.

Exatamente como Lu Han gostava.

Uma bola de sangue subiu-lhe à garganta ao mesmo tempo em que uma dor insuportável percorreu todo seu corpo como um choque elétrico, o fazendo tremer em agonia. Deixou que um grito surdo embargado em sangue saísse involuntariamente, tendo lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos com a sensação da mão de Minseok a apertar-lhe o coração como se não fosse nada.

O meigo sorriso que antes recebera metamorfoseou-se, tornando-se sádico digno do demônio a matar-lhe lentamente. O rosto de Minseok estava banhado em um prazer maior que quando foderam desesperadamente; tão belo e hipnotizante, fazendo Lu Han esquecer a própria dor com o feitiço que o levava a aproveitar a imagem diante de si antes que Minseok por fim puxasse seu coração para fora do peito e mostrasse-lhe a mão pintada de carmesim a segurar o órgão que pulsou por mais alguns segundos.

E então a vida de Lu Han se evaporou, a alma sendo levada para o barqueiro, tendo como última imagem o homem a devorar faminto seu coração.

A Morte realmente era agridoce. 


End file.
